God Damn You're Beautiful
by xLemonadeMouthx
Summary: A huge change in the life of Stella Yamada makes she has to face her past again...
1. The Change

**Okay i had a writersblock for like, a month? I'm sooo damn sorry for not writing any stories… =$ Okay kill me people, you have the right. I decided to end my previous starliestory and start with this new, and i hope better story… So guys tell me what you think, good, bad, better than Sweet 16, worse or totally sucking. BE HONEST PLEASE ;) This story is totally written in Stella's POV - xoxo Ine**

One foot in front the other, walking through the streets of London. The fresh air of June blew through Stella Yamada's hair as she was making her way through the crowd. "Stella, wait up!" she heard a voice yelling from behind her. She would recognize that voice out of thousands. It was the voice of her best friend, Olivia White. Olivia had been her best friend since she moved to Arizona 5 years ago.

"Olive, what are you doing here? You're class starts in 5 minutes and it's like on the other side of London?" I asked her with a questioning look on my face.  
>"Yeah I know, but it's your fault, you forgot your folder with your end of year project!" she said, exhausted from running through the crowd.<br>"Damn, I was sure I put it in my purse before I left…" I smiled thankfully at her.  
>Today was my last day to deliver the project to my teacher. I studied dance and music at a school in London and the project had to be a combination of creating my own song and then putting a choreography on it. You had to make a video of a group dancing your choreography. I worked on it so hard and I couldn't have done it without Olives help. I gave her a hug and said<br>" Thank you so much! What would I be without you? Now go, hurry up, I don't want you to be late because of me!" I said an with a last wave she ran back into the crowd.

I started walking in the opposite direction and turned around the corner. Right in front of me I saw something that brought my past back. It was the cover of some magazine, with Charlie Delgado on the cover with his arm around some girl. He was a great friend of mine. Was. He was one of the many reasons I moved with Olive to London. She always wanted to study in another country and she was a big fan of London so no wonder she choice this amazing city. But the problem with Olive is that she never wants to go somewhere without someone who's close to her. So 3 years ago, 2 years after our performance at Madison Square Garden there happened something that gave me a reason to run away from everything. After a fight with Charlie, my former best friend, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't face him anymore. He did something I couldn't forget. So yeah I moved with Olivia to London so she could study here and I thought I would find something to study as well, and I did… Olive never know exactly why I changed my mind and agreed to come with her. She thought I just did it for her, but that was only a single reason from the many I had.  
>The problem was that I was just bumped into a large poster of Charlie. With another girl. Not that I ever felt more for him. <em>Yeah you did<em>. No I didn't. _Oh yeah, you did, believe me_. No I didn't. Okay was I just talking to a voice in my head? I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't saw that I ran right into another girl. She was hurried and angry because all her books were spread around us.  
>"I'm so sorry! Please let me help you" I asked while giving her back some of the books.<br>"Get your hands of my books and leave me alone!" she said and walked away.  
>I stuck my tongue out behind her back. Why was everyone in London always so hurried and moody? With turn up the music in my head I walked to the end of the street where my phone started ringing. It was Olivia.<br>"Okay, don't be angry with me, what else did I forget?" I started looking in my purse.  
>"You didn't forget anything…" she said. She was crying and sounded really sad.<br>"Olivia, what's wrong? You sound a bit… unhappy" I said with a sweet and worried voice.  
>She started crying harder and harder, she couldn't speak.<br>"Olivia, where are you? Go home, I'm on my way, don't worry" I said and while I turned around and walked home I talked to her with sweet and calming words. When I came home she was sitting on the couch with thousands of tissues and red eyes.  
>"Olivia" I hugged her and sat next to her "Shh, calm down, it's going to be alright"<br>"I have no-one anymore, I'm alone on the world from now on" she blew her nose "alone…" she said.  
>"What are you saying? You have me, Wen, Mo, Scott and… Charlie, oh and not to forget, your grandma!" I said to cheer her up. But instead she just started crying harder.<br>"I got a call from Wen. He had bad news. Grandma is… Grandma" she started crying.  
>"Shhh, it's going to be alright, shh" I hugged her while she kept crying. She didn't need to say anything more. I never lost a really, really close person, except my grandpa, but I was younger when he died, so I don't remember a lot. She cried the whole day long. With ups and downs. We talked, I got us diner and when she stopped crying it was already 8pm.<p>

The next day in the morning I started packing. I called Wen and the funeral was in 3 days so we had to go to New Mexico. Olivia helped me. We packed in silence except for "where is my blue sweater?" or "where did I put that thing?". In the afternoon we were sitting on the airplane. While I was reading the magazine with Charlie on the front page, Olivia realized something.  
>"Eh, Stella, when did you go back to your school to deliver your project?"<br>"I didn't"  
>"You didn't? Stella, you worked so hard for this project, you never went to bed before midnight the last few weeks!"<br>"It's no big deal, I'll overdo the project next year…" I said and I was serious " Olivia, my best friend is more important to me than any stupid project, believe me"  
>"But"<br>"No buts please, just don't worry, please, you have already enough on your mind…"  
>I continued reading the interview with Charlie. Apparently the girl next to him was his 7the girlfriend in 3 months. After reading a couple sentences I shut the magazine with force, what gave me a what-are-you-doing-look from Olivia. Pshh, like I was actually interested in Charlie's life story. I didn't spoke to him for 3 years, but looking at the magazines, he changed a lot. A lot.<br>When we finally arrived at the airport, Wen was waiting for us. But he wasn't alone…

**It's not really a cliffhanger, but I thought this chapter was long enough. It actually didn't turn out as good as I thought it would, but I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, and please review :)**


	2. The Past

**Thanks for the sweet reviews, they really mean a lot to me! Here's the next chapter, but just because you guys asked for it… This chapter is still Stella's POV - xoxo Ine**

For a few seconds the world around me stood still. I stopped breathing, I stopped walking. The only thing I could see was Charlie. Handsome as always, standing next to Wen. His beautiful hair, his beautiful face. Everything was still the same, how I left it behind me 3 years ago. But there were 2 things that had changed. His smile, his beautiful smile, the smile that made me smile, was missing. The sparks in is his eyes that gave everyone hope were missing. Olivia bursting out in tears made me come back to live. She threw her arms around Wens neck, crying. I didn't know how hard it was for her, but I truly hoped that being with her boyfriend could make her feel a bit better. I stood there, only a few meters away from Charlie. The reason I left was standing in front of me.  
>I left because he thought helping me was less important than his stupid girlfriend. I was going to some serious problems with my parents who were getting divorced. He let me stand there, in the cold, alone… Because helping his girlfriend with a Christmas show was way more important. He didn't want to listen to me, he didn't want to help me. Maybe it sounds a bit silly and jealous. But that girlfriend of him was always pulling him away from him. There weren't 2 seconds that I could possibly speak to him alone. I had nowhere to go with my problems, my feelings from deep inside of me. I couldn't tell Olivia or Wen. They were happy with each other, their lives were become one life. Together. Same with Scott and Mo. I thought that Charlie was my best friend. He was the one who would always listen to me. But that's what I thought. That wasn't reality.<p>

"Hey" he said with a little, little smile on his face.  
>"Hey" I answered back. I didn't know what I had to tell him. I didn't even know if I wanted to talk to him. He didn't listen 3 years ago, why would he listen now?<br>I was glad he didn't talked a lot. We were just standing there, waiting until Olivia stopped crying and we could leave the airport. When we arrived at Olivia's home she entered together with Wen, and that left me and Charlie alone, standing outside. He walked over to me and hugged me. Wait he did what? He hugged me? I pushed back slowly.  
>"Sorry Charlie, but it's not because this are hard times for Olivia that we have to forget everything and just…"<br>"You hurt me Stella. You hurt me a lot. The day after the Christmas show you were gone. I had to hear from Wen that you and Olivia were moved to London to study there. I was hurt. Really hurt. My best friend left without telling me anything" I couldn't believe what I just heard. My jaw dropped.  
>"Excuse me? You are telling me that I hurt you? YOU were the one that didn't want to listen to me. YOU were the one who bailed on me. YOU were the one who.."<br>"That wasn't me, that was Victoria. She wanted me for her alone. You don't know how guilty I felt, how much I wanted to hug you and listen to you. She didn't gave me the chance. That's why I broke up with her 2 days after you left. Do you think I am that kind of person? A person who is the worse best friend you can imagine? Do you think I'm proud of that? And I can say sorry a million times…" he said, tears welling up in his eyes. But there weren't only tears in his eyes.  
>"But no, I can't forget everything you've done to me. And I can't forgive you" I interrupted him.<br>"That's so typical you Stella! Everyone has to forgive you! Everyone has to listen to you! But do you ever listen to anyone else than yourself?"  
>Okay THAT was the final straw. The times I had listen to Mo complaining about Scott and Jules, the time is had listen to Olivia who was unsure about her and Wen and now, when Olivia was going to a hard time because of her grandma. I was always ready to help people, I was always ready to listen and to help finding a solution. And he knew that very well.<br>"Okay, now I know what you think of me. Know I know what person you think I am. And I'll tell you one thing Delgado. I'm NOT the person you think I am. But you still are the person I thought you were. You're a jerk and you're selfish"  
>With that I turned myself around, a tear rolling down my cheek. I took my suitcase and went inside the house where I got questioning looks from Olivia and Wen, but I didn't answer them and walked upstairs to unpack my stuff. In my suitcase I found something that was in there for 4 years. When I last went on vacation with my family, I had a picture of me and my best friend with me. Me and Charlie were ice-skating, I was on his back and we had a big smile on our faces. We were having the time of our lives… The reason why I had taken that picture with me was because I felt more for him. But I never told him that. I never wanted to admit that I was in love with my best friend. But him spending more time with Victoria made me lose hope. And know everything was over, even our strong friendship we had for 2 years. I had a weird feeling all over my body and it took me some time to realize that it were the dead butterflies in my stomach…<p>

**I think this chapter is really, really sad, that's just because I'm also sad today... But don't cry, everything will be alright the next chapter. At least, that's what we all hope right? Please review and go write some Starlie as well :)  
><strong>


	3. The News

**What I thought that would turn out as a horrible story… You guys seem to like it? Okay than, you guys are so damn lucky that I'm feeling bored today, so here is the next chapter, oh well, so now it's to for some Charlie's POV, don't you think? – xoxo Ine**

After she walked into the house I felt like my heart was torn into pieces. I lost my best friend. Of course I knew that there was growing a gap between us, but I thought that we could fix everything. But I was totally wrong. I ruined everything. I lost everything that was so close to me. The moment Wen said that Olivia was coming back, I knew that Stella was coming with her. I didn't change, at least, that's what Stella told me. But she, she changed, a lot! She was more mature then I ever thought Stella Yamada could be. She wasn't that rebellious anymore, she was a beautiful woman, on the in- and outside. I was sitting in my car and thinking about her when Wen came out the front door and got into the passenger seat. I looked at him.  
>"Is Olivia alright? I mean, does she feel better?"<br>"She's okay, but she needs time to realize that her grandma isn't here anymore"  
>There was this awkward moment of silence.<br>"What did you do with Stella? She isn't the Stella I know anymore, Olivia said that she changed in London"  
>"Yeah I found that out a little earlier" I explained everything what happened.<br>"Dude are you stupid?" Wen asked. I gave him a excuse-me-look.  
>"She was in love with you! You bailed on her, dude can you even imagine how she's feeling?"<br>I sighed "No I can't. 'Cause there isn't been a girl who has ever done to me what I've done to Stells…"  
>"So what's the plan?"<br>"I don't know Wen. But I'm 21, playtime is over. I think it's time to grow up…"

Two days later we sat in Dante's. Mo and Olivia were sitting next to me, Wen next to Olivia, Scott next to Mo and Stella right in front of me. She was totally ignoring me and she avoided looking in my eyes. We were all dressed in black clothes because we came here right after the funeral of Olivia's grandmother. It was one of the most emotional moments of my live and Olivia was crying all the time with her face so white as paper. Of course Lemonade Mouth preformed a song, although we weren't a real band anymore, we still played together sometimes. Nobody was hungry and we just sat there in silence. Suddenly Alice, my new girlfriend, walked in.  
>"Hey baby" she said and kissed me fully on the mouth. She had heard about the return of Stella Yamada, who was looking away in disgust. She stood up, hugged Olivia and walked outside.<br>"What's wrong with her?" Alice asked and sat down on my lap. Wen gave me a do-something-look and I stood up. Alice gave me an angry look.  
>"Baby what are you doing? Where are you going?"<br>"Come with me, I have to talk to you…"  
>"Oh" she saw the serious look on my face. "You aren't going to break up with me are you?"<br>"Alice, I'm done dating girls. I just have to find the love of my life, and I'm sorry…" SLAP. I felt her hand in my face. All the people were looking at us while she walked outside in anger. I ran outside to see her walking around the corner. Stella was sitting on a 1 meter high wall. She was sitting with her back to me. What did she have in her hand? Was she… smoking? No way, Stella and smoking yeah right… I came closer and saw her taking a pull of her cigarette.  
>"Stella, since when do you smoke?"<br>"Two years I guess…" she answered. She looked away and blow out the smoke.  
>"Stella, do you know…"<br>"Yes of course do I know that smoking is unhealthy and all that other stuff… But it just calms me down"  
>"I don't think you need that…"<br>"Since when are you my mom?"  
>"Since you are doing stupid things!" okay that wasn't good to build up a new friendship…<br>"Did you came to me to just say that? Then I'm out of here…" she said and stood up.  
>"Stella I came to apologize"<br>"Well you're a little late for that…" she threw her cigarette on the ground and pressed on it with her foot.  
>"Stella, c'mon, I really mean it. You opened my eyes. You showed me what I really am. I'm a player, I don't have a normal life. I play with people's feelings"<br>"Wow, great that you finally got to the point!"  
>"Stells, c'mon" I took her hand to turn her around.<br>"Don't call me that and let go off me!" she said and pulled back, but she didn't ran away.  
>I sighed. "What do I have to do to prove you that I really mean what I say?"<br>"I don't know but it will take a lot more than sorry…" she said, and now she did walk back inside.  
>When I came back inside she was laughing with a joke Scott was telling. I sat back down in my chair and listened to what they all had to say. It was nice to hear that Olive and Stells have had a great time in London. There was something about Stella that attracted me. Maybe the combination of her new hairstyle, her beautiful eyes and her smile. God her smile. There were so many thing about her that made me smile. While everyone was talking and talking I was just thinking about her. About hints that I missed and about my own feelings. I never noticed before that she was that pretty and that she was actually the most nice woman I ever knew. The last days that I saw her, she made me smile, she gave me a warm feeling in my stomach. She just made me a better person.<br>Then I realized something. Two weeks ago Scott had asked Mo to marry her, but Stella and Olivia didn't know that.  
>"So, have you guys told them the good news?" I asked Mo and Scott.<br>"What good news?" Olivia asked. She was still a bit pale, but she tried to be strong and laugh and act normal.  
>"Oh yeah, with you know… we forgot to tell you guys! Scott asked me to marry him!" she said with a big smile and you could hear the excitement. Olivia and Stella started to smile and congratulate the couple. The engagement party was in a week and the girls started talking about all the things they had to do to make it the party of the year, while I was talking to Scott about my genius plan. Stella want more than a sorry? Then she was going to get more…<p>

**So guys, chapter 3, the 3th chapter in 2 days. That's a record right? I hope you guys like this chapter and who of you guys can figure out what Charlie's genius plan is? Well, next chapter will be up soon enough. If you guys are lucky I'm going to upload it today, or maybe tomorrow… We'll meet again soon, don't worry :)**


	4. The Party

**Woooo a new chapter! Excited? Now I hope that this chapter is the chapter where you guys were waiting for, but you can only find that out by reading it, so here you go! Stella's POV, enjoy it :) – xoxo Ine**

The next two weeks were full of meetings with the girls about Mo's engagement party. We were all full of excitement and nothing could keep the big smile of Mo's face. Two weeks later on Saturday night the party was finally there. We were all dressing up nicely, after they pushed me to wear a dress and high heels.  
>"For me? Please?" Mo had begged her.<br>"Oh alright, but only if I can choose my own dress!" I said.  
>So here we were, standing in Mo's room. Olivia had decided to do my hair, and I must say that she's a real hair-artist. The boys decided to come at 7, a half hour before the party started. Although I didn't show it to Mo or Olivia, I was a bit nervous. The reason? Charlie. Everyone knows that Stella Yamada doesn't show her emotions often, or just never. The only person in the entire world who could do that to me, was Charlie. We heard the doorbell and Mo's dad opened the door. We heard them coming in, talking loudly. We decided to go downstairs to leave all together. Mo went first, with Olivia and me behind her. You could see the jaws of the boys drop. Of course, we all looked amazing. [Imagine the UK premiere outfit, hair and shoes]<br>I could feel Charlie stair at me. I sighed. After his breakup with Alice, he was acting weirdly. If he thought that I was going to be just his next girlfriend in the row, then he could put that thought out of his head.

I have to say, the party was a success. It was on the beach and the weather was really good, so what could go wrong? Nothing, everything went perfect. We had hired a band to play, but after 10 everyone could go up there and sing a song, dedicated to someone, or just for fun. That was Wens idea. Yeah that guy has good ideas sometimes. I was talking with Olivia about the fact that Lemonade Mouth was better than this band. But that was just my opinion, because Mo loved the band and it was her party of course. When a slower song started playing Wen came to Olivia to ask her to dance. I sighed. The last time I had a boyfriend was 2 years ago in London. I missed someone who cared about me, who hold me, who listened to me… Charlie came to me. He was smiling, but I could see on his face that he didn't feel full of confidence. 'mfreakingoutohmyit'sjustcharliedon'tpaniclikethat…  
>"Would you… would you like to dance with me Stella?"<br>"I don't know Charlie, I got to.."  
>"Dance with me? Yeah I thought so…" He took my hand and pulled me up to the dance floor. He put my arms around his neck and his own arms around my waist.<br>"Charlie, I know how to dance!" I said, a bit irritated.  
>"I know you do. I just don't want you to run away from me" he said with a big smile.<br>I couldn't help it but I smiled as well. We danced in silence for a while.  
>"Charlie, I don't know what happened a couple of years ago. I was jealous, I think" I became a bit red "and I didn't know what to do. Maybe I didn't gave you the chance to explain something to me"<br>"Wow, great that you finally got to the point!"  
>"Hey that was my text!" I said laughing. Laughing with Charlie. That was one of the many things I missed about him.<br>"It's good to see your smile again Stells, and please don't kill me for using that name!"  
>"I don't kill people who mean something to me Charlie. Not even mentally" I said calmly.<br>The slow song turned into a rock song and I walked of the dance floor to the exit of the tent. I pulled out a cigarette. Charlie was standing next to me and he pulled the cigarette out of my hands.  
>"You don't need these things Stella, it only makes you less pretty" he said and threw away my cigarette.<br>"Charlie, don't do that. I need those" I said.  
>"No you don't, you need something else" he said and he walked back under the tent leaving me without an explanation.<br>"Thanx a lot…" I said to myself while getting after him. He walked up to the band. What was he doing?  
>"Okay people, it's 10 o'clock, you know what that means!" said the lead singer of the band through the microphone. Everyone started clapping, excited to see all the talent or fun people.<br>"So here is our first singer, Charlie Delgado!" my jaw dropped and I started laughing. Charlie was going to sing? I looked for Olivia.  
>"Do you know what's going on here?" I asked when I found her.<br>"No, I don't" she said, also laughing.

After Wen had installed himself behind the keyboard, Charlie took the microphone.  
>"This one is for" I was still smiling "Stella Yamada" now my smile fade away. I looked at Olivia.<br>"Okay I bet you know exactly what's going on here!" I said irritated.  
>She couldn't say something back, because Wen started playing the intro.<p>

_On the days I can't see your eyes,  
>I don't even want to, open mine.<br>On the days I can't see your smile,  
>Well i'd rather sit, wait the while.<br>For the days I know you'll be near,  
>'Cause a day without you, just isn't fair.<br>See the days I can hear you voice,  
>I'm left without a choice.<em>

I looked over at Olivia, I didn't know how to react on this. I knew the song. It was my favorite love song. I told Charlie once that I always hoped for a moment my big love would come and sing this song for me. The only thing I wasn't sure of, is if he was my big love...

_Plus I get weak in the knees,  
>Fall head over heels baby,<br>And everyother cheesy cliche`.  
>Yes I'm sweeped off my feet,<br>Oh my heart skips a beat.  
>But theres really only one thing to say.<em>

_God damn your beautiful to me,  
>Your everything, yeah thats beautiful<br>Yes to me, Ohhh_

Tears started welling up in my eyes. He was singing this song so beautiful, and you could hear that he truly meant every single word.

_I can't find the words to explain,  
>Just how much you got me going insane.<br>When you speak to me sometimes we fight,  
>Oh I studder my words i say nevermind.<br>'Cause even when you just walk by,  
>Well I look around to seem occuppied.<br>'Cause i'm trying so hard to hide,  
>Yeah, All these feelings inside.<em>

A tear rolled down my cheek.

_'Cause i get weak in the knees,  
>Fall head over heels baby,<br>And everyother cheesy cliche`.  
>Ohh I'm sweeped off my feet,<br>My heart skips a beat.  
>But theres really only one thing to say.<em>

_God damn your beautiful to me, Ohhh  
>Your everything, Yeah, thats beautiful<br>Yes to me, Ohhh  
>Yes to me, Ohhh<em>

Wen started playing a little piano solo and I saw Charlie looking to me. When I made eye contact he looked me deep into my eyes.

_Yeah your beautiful..  
>Yeah your beautiful..<br>God damn, your beautiful,  
>To me,<br>To me.  
><em>

Everyone started clapping loudly and started whistling. I looked over to the place where Olivia was standing a few seconds ago. She was gone. I looked over the place and saw her standing next Wen who had came off the sage. And oh no, there was Charlie, walking over to me.  
>"You needed more than sorry, now my question is if this is enough?" he said with his little cute smile on his face. I opened my mouth to say something, but there was no sound. There were still some tears on my cheek and he wiped them off.<br>"You're more beautiful if you don't cry" he said. I still couldn't say anything. It was like I had lost my voice.  
>"Stella, please, say something before…"<br>Before he could say I did something I didn't have under control. I just did it. I got on my tiptoes and kissed him on his soft lips. I kissed Charlie. He hadn't see that coming, but a second later he kissed me back and wrapped his arms around me. Of course I had kissed a boy before. But this. This kiss felt different. When he slowly pulled back he had a huge smile on his face. I smiled back and I bet my face was deep red.  
>"Back there you said I need something else? What do you mean?" I asked him.<br>"You don't need cigarettes, you only need a person who cares about you. A person who listens to you" he said. He said exactly the truth. He knew what I wanted.  
>"Charles Delgado, I love you" I whispered into his ear.<br>"I love you to, Stells" he answered while hugging me tight.

**Aww, that's so cute! After all the sad things, finally something sweet :) Well I hope you guys love the chapter as much as I loved to write it, please review :)**


End file.
